Love of Day and Night
by Stratagirl
Summary: He loves the wolf and the wolf loves him...so what's the problem? Isn't love complicated enough with out some hunter trying to kill you.


_**Gundam Wing**_

**One Shot**

**_"Love of Day and Night"_**

So after reading In2lalaland's DuoxWufei stories over and over I wanted to try my hand at one...I don't know how I did, hope I did good :). I know that I had a lot of fun writing this, Duo is so much fun to write and Wufei is...sometimes a challenge to write -giggles- :). I did edit this one..the spelling at least, lol :). And if you all want something different and fun and funny to read head towards In2lalaland's stories they are wonderful! XD. On to the story! Enjoy everyone! :).

* * *

><p>The moon shined brightly as the wind picked up and the leaves of the tree's brushed against each other as the wind picked up even more. A lone figure sat on a high branch and gazed at the moon, as if waiting for it to give the person answers. The figure sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree and let his arms dangle and the figure closed his eyes as the wind calmed and his braid fell back down against the bark of the tree. Just as the figure got comfortable another figure leaped their way up to the branch the braided man was on.<p>

"Quatre wants you back at the house before the wolves come out tonight." the dark haired, blue eyes young said as he leaned against the bark of the tree.

the braided young man sighed. "Tell Quatre I'll be back when I'm finished here." and continued to lean against the tree.

"Now." the man said in a deep and angry voice as a gun went off.

The braided man's eyes widened as he only moved his eyes to look at the bullet that just missed his head. He leaped from the branch to the ground landing ever so gracefully. "Fine, I'm going, are you happy now?" he asked as she grumbled.

"Yes. Lets go." the blue eyed young man said as he took the lead.

"Glad your happy Mr. Trigger happy." Duo mumbled as he walked with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hn." was the only reply from Heero.

When they got back to the mansion a blond man came out to greet the two men who had just walked inside the mansion. "How was your night Duo? Anything exciting happen?" he asked cheerfully.

"What do you mean, I didn't have time for anything exciting to happen." he grumbled as he headed towards the staircase that lead up to the bedrooms on the second floor. "I'm going to bed." he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Duo but you know how we have to be careful when the moon is full." the blond said with guilt and worry in his voice.

"Whatever." he said as he waved goodnight as he made his way up the stairs. Duo flopped down on his back on his soft bouncy bed. "They just don't understand..." he took a deep break and turned his head to look out at the full moon. "I don't care that he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire, that shit doesn't matter to me." he gritted his teeth and growled.

* * *

><p>Back downstairs Quatre and Heero were having their own discussion. It had to do mostly with the braided man and his recent attitude change. The blond sighed and sipped on his cup of hot tea. "I don't know what we're going to do with him. He insist on acting so childishly but I can't help but wonder if he has a point and we should be following it?" Quatre voiced not really expecting a answer.<p>

"He needs to learn to protect his own and that things can't always go your way. It's life not a movie." Heero grunted out through clenched teeth.

The blond could feel the blue eyed man's annoyance soaking with his own body. "Heero." the blond shudder out as he shivered a bit.

Heero leaned over and cupped the blond's face in his hands. "I'm sorry." and kissed his forehead." and continued but more gently this time. "But he does need to learn some responsibility Quatre."

"I know, but perhaps if he met someone with the same kind of responsibility he should be learning, that could help him." he suggested.

"Maybe." Heero took a deep breath and released it.

Quatre moves his hand over top of Heeros and rubbed it. "He will come around, he just takes more time than the others do, you know that."

"Yeah, well he better hurry up." he grumbled lightly.

The blond just laughed lightly and climbed into Heero's lap and rubbed up against the frustrated young man.

"Q-Quatre." he breathed out deeply as the blond continued to rub against him.

"Let's take care of that frustration of yours, shall we?" he asked with a slight grin as he moved closer to the blue eyed man, as if he could get any closer than what he was.

* * *

><p>Duo laid on his bed as he tried to decide what to do. <em>I want to see him but...Argg! <em>his mind screamed as he tossed and turned and bolted up with a irritated expression. Duo flopped back on his back and just as he started to get comfy and slightly dream his cell phone started to ring, he knew that ring tone. In his hurry to get to this phone Duo bolted up and hit his head on his lamp he had champed on his head board. Just as he flipped opened his phone he yelled out. "God damn it! That hurt!" and rubbed his head.

"Duo, what did you do now? And are you okay?" the voice asked as he sounded out of breath but worried...in his own way.

Duo could imagine Wufei shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he asked the braided man this. "Yeah, just hit my damn head." he said feeling the knot on his head form.

"Duo..."the Chinese man paused. "We have a bit of a problem here." he whispered into the phone to his braided boyfriend.

"What kind of problem." the Duo asked worried by the sound of Wufei's voice.

"There's a...shit!" the Chinese man swore loudly.

"Wufei, whats wrong?" Duo yelled into the phone.

A new voice was on the phone. "If you want your little wolfe friend alive come to the wolves lair pronto." and the man hung up.

"W-wait!" the braided man yelled into the phone. By that time Quatre and Heero ran into his room, both shirtless.

"Duo whats wrong?" the blonde asked gently as he walked over to the braided man.

Duo had just opened his balcony door. "They got Wufei and his pack Quatre."

"They?" the blonde questioned.

"Hunters." and he leaped over the railing and into the night.

"Duo! Wait!" Quatre yelled reaching for the braided man.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming Wufei." Duo said as he concentrated on his destination. Just as the braided man neared the Wolves mansion it started to pour down rain. "Oh come on, this is so cliche." he said to the dark gray night sky. He tried to be as stealth as he could going into the mansion. He used one of the windows on the second floor, of which was locked but that was no problem for him. Just a little up force and it came right open. He would have to pay to have that fixed for whose ever window that was. As he climbed into the room he noticed the smell of the room, the scent that was so familiar he would recognize it in his sleep. "Of course I would break Wufei's window." he sighed and shook his head but darted behind the open door as he heard voices come down the hall way.<p>

"These wolves are more trouble than their worth...I don't know why the boss won't just let us get rid of their ugly asses." a man said as he passed Wufei's room.

"Bastard." Duo gritted out as he whispered to the air.

The braided man almost had a clear way into the hallway when he stopped his foot from inches out into the light.

"I told your thick skulls that I don't know where the vampires live."

Duo chuckled, _Thick skulls, Nice Wuffy. _

"I think he's lying, considering his lover is a vampire." a female voice commented.

"Just because I know a vampire doesn't mean I know where they live, onna."

"I think he's lying." the tempered female said as she brought a silver blade up to the Chinese man's neck.

Duo took a deep breath and whispered. "Wufei, duck."

The Chinese man knew that voice. "Duo." he whispered the braided man's name, ducked and leaped to the side.

"Ahhh!" Duo came running into the hallway and did a flying kick sending the woman into the wall right where Wufei was standing.

Duo took out the lackeys and ran where Wufei was a little bit down the hallway and said as he ran past the wolf. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"I can't! I won't leave my pack you braided buffoon." Wufei said a bit irritated.

"What?" Duo stopped what he was thinking after wards and sighed as he followed his lover. "Where is your pack?" the braided man asked as they ran down the hallway and took a right and then down some stairs.

"In the basement. Their being held captive." Wufei answered as they ran through past the front door and through the tea room and then through the kitchen.

"Let's teach these bastards not to mess with vampire and werewolves, eh?" he arched his eyebrows as he grabbed Wufei's butt.

Wufei shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I hardly think this is the time for that idoit."

They made their way down the basement steps as quietly as they could. They were then jumped by men in black trench coats.

"Really?" Duo asked to no one in particular as he arched an eyebrow. "Guys, don't you know the whole black trench coat look is...has been out for years?" Duo asked as he smiled and easly took out three guys at one time.

Wufei smirked. "Maxwell I don't think they know what fashion is." and fliped a guy over his shoulder and down the steps and he landed on three other guys who were making their way up the stairs.

"Seriously guys, you gotta do better than that." Duo said as he placed a hand on his hip as Wufei casually walked down to his boyfriends level with his hands in his pockets.

"Indeed they do." the Chinese man agreed with the braided man.

Before Duo knew what had happened he had fallen down the stairs and landed hard on the ground and he was pinned to the hard cold and wet basement floor. "Surprised? Don't be, I was trained for many, many years to fight against your kind. Don't resist, it's useless." the man smirked above the braided man who snarl in anger.

"Duo!" Wufei yelled as he took the stairs two at a time and landed behind the braided man's head and growled, showing larger teeth. "Get away from him." he growled out.

The man laughed. "How boring, a wolf and vampire, together, really...not so surprising." He climbed to his feet and smirked at Wufei.

The Chinese man transformed and leaped at the man and no sooner did he almost touch the man then he was thrown back against the cement wall. as he back hit the wall he whined and landed just as he transformed back to his human form.

"Wufei!" Duo cried out, he leaped to his fast and was at his boyfriends side quicker than any human should have been. But then he wasn't human. "Wuffers, speak to me man." he said gently as he moved the Chinese man's head in his lap.

"Good, I can kill the two of you together. Saves me time and...well time." he looked around before approaching the couple. "But you did take out quiet a few of my men, I must admit that does not please me." he shook his head.

"What the hell do you want?" The braided man yelled out at the stranger.

Just then the wall exploded and Heero and Quatre came rushing in and was right by Duo's side quicker than you could say snack. "Dumb ass.." the happy trigger man said as he bonk Duo on the top of the head. "...why didn't you ask for our help." he asked as he stared down at the braided man.

"Heero is right Duo, you should have asked us for help, it would have been a lot...

He was cut off as the stranger started to scream. "What are you doing? Let me go you beast!"

Quatre sweat dropped. "Heero don't kill him, okay."

Heero grunted. "Your taking my fun away Quat." he smirked down at the man. "I would love to torture his ass."

The blond, Duo, and even Wufei sweat dropped at the last comment by the trigger happy Heero.

"Come on Heero, let the man go. We should get back to the mansion." Quatre said as he placed a gentle hand on the blue eyed man.

The Creature Hunter yelled out. "Go ahead! let me go! I'll come back and kill you all, you're all dead!" he started to laugh insanely.

Duo scratched the side of his cheek. "I think the man had finally gone mental."

"I hate to agree with the braided idiot, but he's right." Wufei said as he held his hand to his head and climbed to his feel.

"Wuffers! You're alright!" Duo just about glomped the poor man to the ground but stopped as he tugged on mans wrist. "You should take it easy."

"I'm not some onna you fool..." he paused as he saw the look on the braided man's face. "...I'll be fine." he said as he leaned down and grabbed Duo's braid and kissed then kissed the man's neck then stood up fully.

Duo was blushing a bit from the attention. Usually Wufei didn't give Duo THAT kind of attention in front of other people regardless if the Chinese man knew them or not.

Wufei walked over to Heero and glared at the man whose life was literally in the trigger happy man's hands. "I agree with Yuy, for once, we should just kill him now...though the torture does sound like fun." he smirked at which the man started to become a bit nervous but he tried not to let it show, key word being tried.

Just as Heero and Wufei looked like they were going to start doing something the the man Quatre shouted. "Heero! Please don't do..." he was cut off by a new voice.

"Oh for pete's sake Rob, just give it a rest. They're not hurting anyone." a woman said as she walked down the stairs ever so elegantly.

"Who...is that?" Duo asked as he titled his head to the side.

"Don't know, Don't care." was all that Heero said as he started to sqeeze the man's kneck."

The woman shook her head. "See brother, this is what you get when you butt into someone's business." then she continued as she came to stand by Heero and Wufei. "I don't blame you for wanting to kill him but then how am I going to kick his ass if you do that." she asked.

Heero arched a eyebrow.

Wufei stepped up. "How do we know you won't just let him go later on and help him try to kill us all?"

The woman nodded her head. "Good question indeed but you don't know who I am do you?" she asked as she smirked.

Then it hit the blond. "Miss. Dorothy? Is that you?" he asked as he smiled brightly.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous and fabulous Mr. Winner."

The man interrupted them. "What the hell are you doing Dorothy? Their monsters, beats! We should kill them..." he didn't have time to finish his sentence as his sister delivered a good hard punch to his stomach of which quieted him real quickly.

"Now be a good little brother and mind your manners while the adults talk." she said as she patted his cheeks.

Everyone looked at her like, well like she wasn't even related to him. How could someone punch their flesh and blood like that?

"Uhh...slightly confused here." the braided man said as he raised his hand in the air.

The blond approached Dorothy. "This is Dorothy Catali, she is the person who has been helping with the decrease of hunters." he smiled brightly.

After the explanation of who the blond woman was Duo nodded and added. "Well I think she missed one." he said as he leaned against a nearby pillar and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Yes well brother dear has a habit of acting on his own and not following my rules." she shook her head sadly. "Not very polite I must admit. But he will be reprimanded for this outrageous outburst, his friends as well." she smiled at the group of vampires and werewolves. "Well it's time to head home." she turned around and yelled up the basement stairs. "Leon! Come get this poor excuse for a brother!"

And tall man with silver hair appeared too quickly for a human. He picked up Rob and was out of their sight just as quickly.

"She doesn't sound very...angry..." the braided man commented as he brought one hand from behind his head to scratch his cheek in confusion.

"Goodnight Quatre sweetie, everyone." she nodded her head to everyone else and gracefully made her way out of the basement.

"Good night Dorothy." he bowed gracefully. When the blond woman had excited out of the basement Quatre laughed. "You don't want to see her angry Duo." and then added. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good." the trigger happy man commented and literally dropped Rob to the cold cement basement floor.

Quatre watched and flinched as the man hit the ground hard. "Heero..." he murmured.

"He doesn't feel it." he said dryly.

"But I bet he'll feel it in the morning, hehe." Duo laughed and snickered in his hand.

"He deserved it." Wufei growled out.

Just as the blond and Heero made their way up the stairs Quatre stopped and looked down at Duo. "Duo?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. I want to talk to Wuffers." he said as he waved to his two friends.

Just as Heero and Quatre left the basement Duo turned around to Wufei. The Chinese man arched his eyebrows. "What did you want to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Duo kissed him passionately. Wufei's eyes became lidded and then he regained focus and placed his hands on the braided man's chest and gently yet firmly pushed against Duo's chest.

The braided man pulled away from the kiss slowly. "You scared the hell out of me, I thought I wasn't going to see you again, I didn't know what was going on and you..." he sighed and then took a deep breath. "Don't do that to me again, okay."

Wufei blushed very lightly but enough for Duo to notice. "It's not like I can see the future Duo..." he paused. "It scared me too, though I don't like to admit it...I ...that man would have died if the onna wouldn't have come along." he pushed Duo to his butt. "No one hurts you but me." he grinned as he dove in for a rough but passionate kiss. The Chinese man's hand started to roam up the braided man's shirt every so slowly. "You've denied me your presence..." he trailed off as he started to kiss down Duo's neck with feather light kisses.

"Nnn...not like I could...Mmm...help it...Quatre...ahh...has these...shit..."he swore huskly.

Wufei leaned up and whispered huskily. "Don't try to talk." and went back to what he was doing.

Duo was so very happy at that moment, he was sharing something very special with the one he loved so very much and that special someone didn't die on him today, he was so very happy words could not describe. He blushed deeply and clung to the Chinese man's body wantingly, never wanting to leave him.

* * *

><p>Duo came in the double doors as quietly as he could and tried to close them the same way. But unfortunately he should have known that his fellow vampy friends had very good hearing. A irritated voice spoke from right behind him. "What took you so long?"<p>

The braided man sighed and his shoulder's slumped but then he brighten up as he thought of the wonderful time he had had with his wolfy lover. "Talking took a little longer than I thought is all." he shrugged as he headed for the flight of stairs.

"What did you two talk about?" Heeor asked as he rose a eyebrow.

"Heero!" Quatra hissed as he came up behind his boyfriend. "I'm sure that is personal and something Duo would rather keep to himself." the blonde smiled at his braided friend. "Right?"

Duo beamed at the blond. "Yeap!" and he rushed upstairs to his room.

Heero sighed and rubbed his head. "I swear, you like sticking up for that pain in the ass." he said as he gritted his teeth.

"No, it's more like you don't know how to mind your own business." Quatre smiled as he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Up in Duo's room the braided man had just gotten dressed for bed and decided to look at the moon tonight. He leaned on the cement banister and smiled happily up at the moon. "Goodnight...Wufei." and continued to stare at the bright circle in the sky.

Somewhere deep in the forest there was a pack of wolves hunting for dinner a pure black wolf stopped his search for food as he thought he heard someone say his name..._Goodnight...Wufei..._is what the wolf heard. He looked up at the moon and smiled a wolfy smile. Wufei thought back, _Goodnight...Duo._

The End! :).

* * *

><p>There you have it everyone! XD. My very first DuoxWufei one-shot! XD. I'm so excited! For my first one I think I did a good job...and Dorothy was such a random character I decided to put her in the story just as I came to that scene, lol! :). And I know that the whole...werewolf and vampire thing is done all the time but I just wanted to do it :p hehe ^_^. And I know that the last name I used for Dorothy wasn't her real last name :). Have a great day everyone and happy readings andor writings to you all :). Toodles! -waves happily!-

Stratagirl :).

P.S.

I don't know why I kept on calling Heero the trigger happy guy? but he did use a gun at least once in the story, lol :). He would have used it more but meh -shrugs-


End file.
